I Don't Have Any Words
by DisneyGirl10
Summary: (KH 3 What If ending) Xehanort was gone. The Keyblade War was finished. And Kingdom Hearts was sealed away once again. They had won … but it wasn't over yet. Sora had to find Kairi. And this time, they would both come back. Together. (No pairings, just a spur of the moment one shot, my first one for Kingdom Hearts EVER!)


**Hey guys.**

**Welp, KH 3 was so out of this universe that I don't have any words to match how I feel for KH 3 or the series in general. I can't play it or any of them because I don't got the money, the space and privacy to play it, or the time for that matter. But I do watch game plays of the series; all of them, and it makes me at least connected to it in some way.**

**The ending, the bad one left me so torn. The true ending, secret ending too both left my heart aching. Everyone back but Sora gone to who knows where now! I honestly thought KH 3 was the last one but KH 4 is really happening?!**

**And this is my first official one shot/fanfic for this fandom so no flames please! I did the best I could because I wrote this quickly all night and I just love this series and its characters!**

**The title is also based on the song Je N'ai Pas De Mots (I Don't Have Any Words) by Vic Mignogna; it helped me write this quite a lot. You can listen to it while you read this if you want.**

**I own nothing but I do hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Master Xehanort was gone.

The Keyblade War was finished.

And Kingdom Hearts was sealed away once again.

They had won …

But it wasn't over yet.

Not for Sora, that is. He still had to find Kairi. It was hard to leave his friends; old and new, once again, but he had to. Kairi was out there somewhere and he had to find her. Just like the first time when she was taken and lost her heart. And then came in Organization XIII. And now, this. Every time, he lost her. And like every time, he found her. Well, this would be the last time.

As he nodded to everyone else, he used his keyblade to open a new door, the one to lead him to Kairi.

He'd bring her home.

**OOO**

The last thing she saw, from high up in floating air, was a figure running to her. Then, a blinding sharpness pierced her body, heart and soul. Then, nothing.

But she still felt herself floating, somewhere, like no time passed at all.

Through the abyss of shadow, she felt the coldness of death. Through the shimmering dusts of light, she felt the tender touch of life.

But she never felt so alone. When she lost her heart, when she waited for her friends to come home, and now … what was there left to lose?

Nothing. There was nothing left of her to miss or lose. Even so, she couldn't help but hold on to the hope that somehow, someway, that he would find her. After all, he has many times before. The sudden weight she felt swirling within herself proved it.

As she looked around, dark and light parted ways. She looked up to see the other side was waiting.

"_Kairi …_"

Memories flashed in her mind. Of all three of them as kids. Laughing, joking, running on those beaches together.

"_Kairi …_"

Meeting Goofy, Donald and Mickey. Seeing Riku again after so long. Her and Namine becoming one.

"_Kairi._"

Training with Axel. Meeting Aqua and Ventus in Yen Sid's tower. Seeing Roxas and Xion come back. Crying out as Xemnas took her, reaching out to –

"Kairi!"

Her closed eyes relishing the moments snapped open. She looked down where the booming voice came from and saw a golden shimmering figure following after her. As the figure came closer at a remarkable speed, details began to make out. A familiar red and black outfit, brown spiky hair, and as he finally came in reach of her … the brightest blue eyes.

"Sora!"

He smiled as he reached his hand out, their floating figures both glowing as one as they were coming closer to the other side. "I found you again!"

Kairi smiled. "I knew you would." Her eyes widened as a portal of light opened behind him, highlighting the teary eyed, smiling Sora before her. "Now you're lighting the way back."

He chuckled, giving her his hand. "We're going back. Together."

She felt a strong force surge inside her as she took his hand, nodding in agreement. "Together."

He firmly gripped her hand as he pulled her to him, hugging her snugly against his body. Her arms wrapped around his waist as she felt herself being restored completely as they fell down.

Down to whence they came.

**OOO**

Destiny Islands never had so many visitors at once than that late afternoon.

Riku, Roxas and Terra were having a heated race, going neck and neck with Mickey and Aqua refereeing it.

Ventus threw a Frisbee disc to Iza as he threw it fast and Lea caught it easily, spinning in mid air before throwing it back.

Xion picked out a seashell for Namine to keep, both girls smiling at its beauty.

Hayner, Pence, and Olette made a sand sculpture as tall as they could make it.

Donald and Goofy making a Donald sand sculpture; the duck of said masterpiece itching to take many pictures of it with his Gummiphone when the Frisbee crashed into it, cutting the sculpture in half as it fell on Donald. Ventus tried apologizing but the angry quacking duck didn't want to hear it.

As everyone was smiling and laughing, or in Donald's case quacking in annoyance, something caught all their eyes. A bright portal, almost as bright as the setting sun, appeared over the waves. A strange bundle fell out of it, falling into the blue waters. Everyone ran to the edge of the shore as a single thought reached all their minds. Their lingering question was answered as two heads broke the surface. The sun's orange and golden rays hit their silhouettes as Sora and Kairi took in many deep breaths from the welcoming air.

Sora looked around and laughed as they really reached their destination. He felt eyes on him as he looked down to the girl in his secure arms. Her whole self was back. Colored cheeks. Wet, red auburn hair. And blue eyes so full of life.

Her eyes shined as tears cascaded down her face. She thought she was long gone; that it was really the end for her. But Sora never let her go; since the very beginning of this journey. She smiled up at him. "I … I'm back."

Similar words he said to her when he and Riku came back from the Realm of Darkness to his face. Only this time, they were all back. Sora was sure he would have been lost on his way to find her. But he could feel her heart fading fast as it cried out to his heart, their connection over the trek of life and death calling out to him. He smiled, tears wetting his cheeks as he felt his heart soar at having her back, breathing and alive in his arms.

"We're home."

The cries of surprise and utter joy pierced the air as they looked up to see their friends waving their arms or jumping up and down, crying out their names. Sora and Kairi laughed as they ran over to them through the ocean waters; their hands interlocked. But even before they were close to it, everyone else ran out to them and met halfway.

Donald and Goofy tackled Sora, creating a big splash and laughing their hearts out as they hugged him to death.

Namine, Xion and Olette embraced Kairi one at a time.

Once they let go and let him breathe at last, Mickey helped Sora up a bit before hugging him as well, making Sora smile. Then, he was pulled roughly by his hoodie as Lea wrapped an arm around his neck, giving him a smirk as he said his well known catchphrase; Iza nodded at Sora with a hint of a small smile.

As Lea let him go, Sora let out a yelp as Ventus hugged him from behind, welcoming him back with a cheeky grin while Roxas patted his right shoulder, grinning too remarking how he knew Sora would come back to them.

Hayner and Pence high fived him before Aqua and Terra welcomed both Sora and Kairi back when Aqua hugged Kairi warmly and Terra rustling Sora's hair like he did with Ven.

Sora and Kairi shivered as the air blew, reminding them of how wet they were when two arms wrapped around them, going from cold to warm as they were snugged into Riku who was over the moon to have his best friends back. The trio exchanged teary eyes as well as matching smiles before they cried tears of happiness, having their own trio hug. Slowly, but surely, everyone joined in for the group hug that was bound to happen.

And at the end of this very day, as everyone sat around the campfire they started, sharing stories and laughing and just relishing in the peaceful moment, Sora didn't know what to say. He didn't know the word to describe this moment of everyone being together.

That's when he realized there were no words to describe how long, how much, how meaningful it was to be here with his friends, old and new, and to have actually won.

The balance was restored.

The worlds were safe.

The Realm of Light was in peace.

And for the first time, Sora had no words to describe this relishing, incredible feeling of being here, back home, where he belonged. Where they all belonged.

They all looked up as they admired the starry night sky, the first night of many nights, where they would all admire the very same stars.

* * *

**I honestly have no idea how Sora brought Kairi back, where she was, or what exactly happened to Sora. I like to think she was on her way to Heaven or something and Sora was the thread to pull her back to the real world. And in this what if ending, they both came back.**

**This idea came out quickly and I was in the mood, okay?!**

**I now want to write more on this fandom and I think I will. I love Kingdom Hearts and KH 3 was beautiful. My fave world in it would be BH6 cause I love that fandom too, I love how the trios were united and now the series will trek on. KH 3 may be over, but my love for this series is not.**

**Thanks for reading this spur of the moment one shot by moi.**

**Until next time, bye guys!**


End file.
